EMailing
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Chandler's at work, Monica's home and they exchange e-mails. I suck at summaries so just read haha


This takes place in season 8. I missed some Mondler fluff in that season and I wanted to fill the void. For me and maybe you guys as well. Enjoy! :)

It was late in the evening and Chandler sighed. He was stuck in his office. He had to work more shifts because 3 of his co-workers had called in sick. He was working late while his wife was alone at home and was probably a little sad because he wasn't home. He was thinking about her all the time. So he was at his office thinking about her while she was at home probably waiting for him to come home. Frustrating.

He decided to e-mail her. He knew she was checking her mails right now; she always did that time a day. So there he went:

**From: Chandler B.**

**To: Monica B.**

**Hey you. I hope your checking your mails right now so you can read it on time. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I can't be home right now. I love you and I'm thinking about you.**

**Love,**

**Chandler.**

About five minutes later, he got a reply from Monica:

**From: Monica B.**

**To: Chandler B.**

**Hey sweetie. You know me so well :-). I know that it wasn't your decision to pick up extra shifts so it's ok. I miss you though. You should see me right now. I'm sitting here, watching boring movies and I can't even follow them anymore because one of the actors looks a little like you so I keep thinking about you. I wish you'd be home right now.**

**I love you.**

**Mon.**

**From: Chandler B.**

**To: Monica G:**

**I wish I'd be home too. I think I'll be able to come home in an hour or two. I just have to finish the W.E.N.U.S. I know you're laughing right now xD. I'd do anything to be able to join you on the couch. And I promise I'm gonna make it up to you. And until then, you just keep watching movies with guys that look like me xD.**

**From: Monica B.**

**To: Chandler B.**

**Oh, haha. And yes, I am indeed still laughing at W.E.N.U.S. :-). And I promise you that you will have a lot of making up, Bing. Isn't there any way that Doug would allow you to go home? I think I know the answer. I just miss you so much. I'm wearing your shirt btw, wich only makes me miss you more. Can't a women spend the rest of her day with the love of her life? That's so unfair. I need you here, Chandler. Screw Doug! You're wife needs a kiss. Or at least a hug.**

**I know that's selfish but it's just the way it is.**

**I'm waiting for you.**

**I love you more than anything in this world..**

**Monica.**

''Doug?'' Chandler walked into his Boss' office. ''It's 22:55 now. My wife's waiting for me. Is there any chance you could let me go home?''

''Just go home. I'm gonna look at the W.E.N.U.S myself I'm gonna stay here anyway so I could at least have something to do. Don't ask me why. See you, Bing.''

And with that word, Chandler left. He thought he would get Monica some flowers on his way. With the flowers in his hand he knocked on the door.

''Coming!''

When Monica opened the door, he had put the flowers in front of his face so she wouldn't realize who he was right away.

''Ordered a husband?'' he smiled after he moved the flowers away from his face.

''Chandler!'' she was thrilled to see her husband.

''I brought you some flowers.'' he smiled and handed her the flowers.

''Oh, Honey. Lillies. That's so sweet. How did you get Doug to let you go?''

''I heard you needed a kiss so I did what I could.''

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply and roughly, with everything he had. She moaned in pleasure. After they pulled apart she licked her lips.

''I really needed that. Since when do you kiss so roughly?''

''Since I've been away from you way too long. Do you not like it?''

''No, I do like it. I really, really do...'' she pulled him close and kissed him again. The kiss turned more passionate than she had intended. She roughly pushed him against the door which slammed shut.

''Not so loud, honey. It's late and maybe someone wants to sleep,'' Chandler pulled away slightly.

''You're right. I think we won't wake anyone up over here,'' she took his hand and leaded him to the couch.

She kissed him deeply and after they pulled apart she confidently took his arm, wrapped it around her shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

''I'm so glad you're with me.''

''Me too.''

''We really have to manage to overlap our shifts. You're gonna lose your job if I make you come home everytime I'm lonely.''

''Yeah we should. But for now, we're both here. That's all that matters.'' he kissed her forehead.

A/N: Cute? Horrible? You tell me! Haha. So yeah, review pretty please :)


End file.
